If I Didn't Have You
by Pricat
Summary: Bronx gets worried about his brother Izz when he gets sick but his other friends will help him see he's not alone.....
1. Chapter 1

**If I Didn't Have You**

**A/N I had the idea for this fic in my head for a few weeks now but forgot it but hearing that I'm getting a swine flu shot on Monday brought the idea back but in this Bronx realises that he needs Izz even though they fight a lot as siblings do over things like the T.V remote but in this Izz gets a swine flu like illness which has Bronx worried.**

**I hope people like it.**

**_Chapter One......._**

* * *

It was the morning of Thanksgiving in the Robert's house but David heard the sounds of fighting in the living room as he peeked in seeing both Izz and Bronx fighting again but knew that being siblings weren't easy as he heard both Psammeads fighting.

"You've been hogging the remote all morning!" Izz said.

Bronx growled holding the remote protectively as they were fighting over the remote as Bronx had been watching anime for most of the morning and Izz was bored by now but sighed as he fell to the floor.

"Yea I win!" Bronx cheered but Leah was behind him.

She was bothered by the mess that both Psammeads had made while fighting but knew only one option.

"Time out now!" she said as Bronx groaned.

"He started it!" he retorted pointing to Izz.

But the older Psammead didn't respond but headed upstairs weakly but Bronx was curious seeing that.

"Bronx if you serve time out, you guys can have pumpkin pie at dinner, okay?" Leah said.

He sighed as he went upstairs into his and Leah's room but was on the bed bouncing but smiled remembering that he could listen to music in time out as he put on his NP3 player but was worried about Izz because he hadn't been himself but coughing slightly, throwing up and weak.

He loved breaking our of time out to sneak into Carley's room and bother Izz but was making sure Leah and the others didn't catch him as he opened the door to Carley's room and went inside finding Izz asleep curled up on the bed.

He sighed hearing him cough slightly as he left him alone.

* * *

Later that afternoon Bronx and Izz were out of time out but he was in the kitchen while Leah and David were out but was eating the left over brownie dough but had his face dunked in it as Izz entered but looked disgusted at his younger twin brother coughing but looked sickly.

"Want some?" Bronx asked as there was some in his furred hand.

"N-No thanks Bronx." he answered coughing as he fainted.

"Izz?

Izzard you okay?" he said as he saw Carley come in.

She looked worried feeling Izz's furry forehead but noticed he had a temperature and a fwver.

"This isn't good.

He's not very well." she answered picking him up gently and heading upstairs.

Bronx was worried hearing her say that as he went into the living room but hoped Izz would be okay but saw Carley come down later with Izz in her arms but he was wearing his usual black pyjamas with purple sleeves.

"Will he be okay?

It's not that pig flu from the news?" the younger Psammead asked.

She laughed at him.

"Nope not sure.

But your brother is tough since he's an Arian Knight." she answered.

He nodded as he saw Leah join them but she saw sadness in Bronx's snail like eyes but knew it was something like swine flu that Izz had but was worried about him being near Carley but remembered she had her shot for it already.

"Go help David okay with the brownies." she told him.

They watched as Bronx left the room.

But Carley saw Izz's eyes open later as they were having Thanksgiving dinner but she along with Bronx was happy but saw him throw up in the bowl as she felt his forehead which was really hot but she was nervous as she and Bronx went to make soup.

But later they decided to take Izz to Aria when they saw his fur turning blue but Bronx was really sad but didn't want to say anything but hoped Izz would be okay as he sat on the couch eating pumpkin pie with ice cream and brownies but Leah noticed the brown grey furred Psammead was a little sad but knew he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Later that night Leah saw Carley return from Aria but noticed she was sad but understood once she explained things to her.

"How's Bronx been since I left eariler?" she asked softly.

"Sad but quiet.

He wasn't talking a lot which bothered us.

He even went to bed early." she answered.

That made her worried for Bronx knowing he was sad about Izz but went upstairs to get ready for bed but opened the door to Leah's room finding Bronx asleep on the bed with red rims around his snail like eyes.

She decided to leave him alone for now going downstairs...........


	2. Feeling Lonely Without Izz

**If I Didn't Have You**

**A/N Here's more.**

* * *

Leah noticed that Bronx was very quiet coming into the kitchen the next morning but knew what was bothering him because he missed Izz as she was making pancakes but understood as he was drinking coffee.

"It's okay to be sad for him.

You care about him but afraid to let him.

He nodded as he was eating but noticed the house was very quiet without Izz but she understood as he was asleep but she understood as she saw Carley pick him up gently as she put him on the sofa but put a blanket over him.

She knew that even though he fought with Izz, he still cared deeply about him but wouldn't let anything hurt him but had a feeling Izz had swine flu but wasn't sure but right now she needed to help Bronx feel better but knew he was sad as she brought out a music box of the castle in Latanis with a dragon curled around it protecting it but Jen had given it to her but she loved the music it played as she always used it to help her and Izz when they couldn't sleep or were full of energy.

She felt that Bronx needed somebody to help him feel better.

* * *

In Aria, Jen was angry that a Flu Demon had infected Izz with swine flu but knew that Bronx was sad about his brother being ill.

He hated seeing his friend asleep and ill in the royal infimary but needed to talk to Carley and Leah about helping Bronx and finding the Flu Demon that was in their world but saw a portal open as Carley showed up making the Gold Heart Ograian Knight happy as she was somebody he needed to speak to.

"I need to talk to you about Bronx.

I know he's miserable about Izz but Ogre Child along with Skye and I found out what's wrong with Izz.

He has swine flu.

A Flu Demon entered your world and is infecting humans with it.

We need you and Leah to help." he told her.

"Don't worry Jen.

We won't let you down." she answered returning to Earth through another portal........

* * *

Leah wondered why Carley wanted to talk to her without Bronx around but understood as her friend explained but felt angry and sorry for Izz but knew she was worried about Bronx's reaction to the news knowing he would be worried for his brother but then Carley had an idea as Leah was curious to hear it.

"I think........ you and Bronx should go through the Rite of Bonding.

He likes you even though you sometimes yell at him a lot when he and Izz fights.

It would make him feel better." she said as Leah agreed.

They then made snacks for themselves and for Bronx.

They hoped he would be okay.......


End file.
